Hearts Of The Black Order
by LunaSetsuna
Summary: Warning Yaoi threesome Komui set off a valentines day robot hitting both Lavi and Kanda with a love potion and leaving Allen to accept the two in all ways and manners.


_**Hearts of the Black Order**_

Allen's eyes flickered open his head pounding forcing a soft hiss from the pain, the sound echoing for a few seconds before the lights flooded the area. He was in a bedroom, one he had never seen before, a soft incenses burning in the corner, a sliver bench had been pushed next to the bed with a large assortment of items most only recognisable from his traumatic childhood and living with cross. Carefully he shifted wincing, shutting his eyes to focus, the bed sheets were defiantly Nacré velvet still felt like velvet but was more like silk, soft and warm just like the incenses which was lotus but a sweet version defiantly not a normal store brands. There were clocks at least no analogue one's but there was a soft breathing coming from somewhere out of his line of sight, no two sets different breathing rates both steady and waiting. not out cold but waiting.

Carefully I steadied my own breathing, reopening my eyes and continue the search trying to recall what had happened. I shifted, my eyes widening oh dear mother of fucking Christ… my arms were tied behind my back from my shoulders not even giving me the ability to wiggle my fingers but that wasn't what was creeping me out and it was only because of cross that I knew what the second form of this torture. A silk/lace maebari, with matching ropes which went around my chest acting like a bra. What kind of twisted son of a Bi-! thought I was a girl this time! I curled instinctively stopped only by thick chains on my legs, the damn things rattling loudly. Slowly this morning began to come back to me, Komui sent out another robot one for 'valentine's day' it started to shoot arrows then I turned to Lenalee and asked what was valentines, as I had never heard nor celebrated it, then there was a sound and pain… A sound echoed as someone started moving, still staying out of my range of sight and yet I could tell they were smirking, I growled causing the second captor to let out a very familiar laugh as the two finally came into view.

"Bakanda, Lavi! What the Fuck Is Wrong With You Two! Let Me Go Damnit!"

My mind instantly picking up on something, their eyes where slightly glassy tinged pink Komui Koumirin 2.0 drugs valentine whatever…. the colour pink was normally associated with lo-…

"Please tell me you two didn't get hit by a love potion." I half whispered watching them both come closer till they both sat down on opposite sides of the bed still dressed minus their exorcist's coats.

Kanda lent forward running his hand along the check that bore my cursed scar "Hush Aishiteru were not going to hurt you~" his voice was slightly off it was warmer than normal and far more gentle and sweet rather than the cold and brutal barking I was used to.

Lavi pressed his lips to my forehead with a light evil chuckle "well at least not hurt you any more than pleasurable." Lavi's voice had also done a mild 180, cold and dripping with poison but still mischievous like normal, calm and ready.

I gulped instantly working out who had picked out what, while yet again sending a prayer that I knew no one would answer. Mentally begging to be wrong, that Lavi wasn't going to act like a complete sadist, I already knew that it was useless to wish for them to snap out of it or walk away. When it came to drugs made by Komui, it would end only once it was out of their system, after they've given into it. The fact I woke before they pounce me rather than waking to them fucking me that they waited till I woke, meant they had both tried to hold back. Praying for someone to stop them was also useless, even if I could handle that kind of humiliation (again) but everyone would be busy either as prey like me or dealing with more robots (if one of the drugged people tried to snatch Lenalee) and Komui himself or cleaning the aftermath. From the looks of this place, it had taken a lot of time to both find and set this place up, to arrange everything and once again like in the past I was at the mercy of another but unlike then, I trusted them. Time had proven that although Kanda would threaten to murder him, they were empty threats and both boy had saved his life as many as he had saved theirs.

It didn't quell my fear nor stop me from wanting to run away and hide but they wouldn't, try to truly kill me nor would they leave when they were done. They wouldn't break my bones and leave me in a pool of my own blood and other fluids, when they snapped back to themselves they might, but they wouldn't do it now. The mixture that the two had blurred into working was amazing Lavi started, his lips instantly attacking my ear forcing a shiver out of me. While Kanda pried open my lips mapping out the inside of my mouth when I gasped, Lavi's hands where already wandering, one running up and down my neck. The other moving towards the sliver table, Kanda's slightly rough hands sliding and holding my legs apart still kissing me, as a chain clinked causing me to jolt slightly wincing as a set of extremely weird looking clips (sort of) connected to a chain where hooked to my nipples, the chain cold and the new added stimulus forcing me to blush. Kanda's lips moving away finally, giving me full ability to breathe not that it would last, even I knew that.

"So quiet now moyashi~ how odd aren't you enjoying yourself?" Kanda half purred his hand returning to cup my face making me look up at both of them Lavi smirking lightly.

"Go on moyashi chan aren't you enjoying yourself? You're so cute we half expect you to be a mewing mess by now." Lavi half joked.

Again I couldn't help but gulp as Lavi attached a collar to my neck as I remained silent, I didn't know what to say. Part of me was trying to go back my old self, the rest of me still trying to see my friends in this, Lavi tugging on the chain forcing a yelp from me.

"Their butterfly clips don't you like them moyashi? Come on tell us what's wrong aren't you happy?" Lavi's voice was a strange mix sadistic but chocked proving that part of him was still in there worried about my reactions, both boys frowning slightly.

"I'm not innocent you can cut treating me like one." I finally said turning my head away feeling them both flinch, the bed shaking "it wasn't Cross… even he's not that big of a perv…"

Lavi instantly ran a hand soothingly threw my hair, Kanda wiping away the lone tear that escaped my mask, I could practically feel the tension in the air both of them wishing to ask more but holding back, carefully wishing to soothe me both straining to resist the urge to continue. I relaxed further getting all the proof that I was safe with them that I had nothing to fear even drugged they wouldn't truly harm me.

"It's in the past…" I whispered Kanda giving a slow sigh that I could tell he was rolling his eyes.

"That bullshit Allen come on tell us what happened." Lavi whisper pulling me into his lap Kanda sitting in front of me between my legs.

"It was before I met mana the man who adopted me… my birthparents sold me, abounded me before I could even walk or talk to a red light district…" I murmured my eyes shut the two older boys still holding back for me trying to soothe me and it was working the feather light kisses and gentle hands massaging and caressing me in ways that I had never felt.

"Oh Allen…" Lavi whispered hugging me tight.

"It's in the past." I spoke again this time Kanda flicked my nose like I was some kind of pet that had done wrong.

"Stop lying moyashi you don't have to continue."

"I'm fine… they threw me to the streets when I got too old…"

"How old was too old." Lavi asked kissing the back of my neck.

"Umm four ish… they never told me if I had a name or an age... never told any of us…"

Kanda this time hugged me kissing gently forcing a shiver out of me, I wasn't used to people being kind or gentle with me, I was used to pain to cruelty that's why I could survive this war, in the past only one had ever hugged me and now I had been hugged twice, in a very short zone of time. My legs brush the hard on my two friends had been trying to reign in and I was still bound but I was calmer and more relaxed then I had ever been.

"Moyashi…" Kanda murmured still hugging me.

"It's ok besides you can chalk it up to killing Komui…" I murmured leaning up kissing them both, lavi pushing me back on the bed softly before turning his back throwing some of the rougher more painful toys aside Kanda waiting slightly impatiently.

"Hurry up usagi! We've been gone for nearly an hour sooner or later someone's going to realize that 'someone' raided the stash Revver took off Komui, Cross and Jerry." Kanda half hissed.

"Hey you're the one who said just bring the whole damn table and see how many we can use you sexmanic! Besides even I don't know how to use all of this hell what the fuck do you use this thing for?" Lavi hissed back lifting a strange item.

I snorted "oh god… Lavi that's a rabbit vibe there for girls… and the thing in your other hand is a cat tail anal bead…."

"Trust the rabbit to find another…" Kanda smirked as Lavi dropped the items as if bitten.

"It's there anything safe in this thing!" Lavi hissed.

"If it's from master's collection no…" I spoke bored.

"Just get the lube damnit! We can use that shit another time hell moyashi could probably chose faster than you can."

"Actually I can… Lavi put that down that's just wrong down!" I flushed

"It feels like jelly what the…."

Kanda smacked out of his hand flushing obviously knowing as well as getting pissed off, the drugs subsiding but not enough deciding to give up, I yelp being pulled forward, giving me a careful glance ramming in when I nodded, bitting my lip as he entered. I wasn't trained any more thus it got stuck even with me desperately trying to relax, I was also unprepared. Tears forming roughly as I careful forced myself to accept the other focusing on Kanda's face, Lavi finally finding a lube pushing the cap in and emptying the bottles around the object in me as Kanda carefully moved mostly against his will responding instinctively.

I panted as I was shifted into the air, suspended between them as Lavi tried to enter my already filled passage worming in slowly and gently. The new position meaning I didn't have to do anything but relax into oblivion, which allowed them both deep access, my head tilting back with a moan as Lavi yanked on the clips. My head tilted towards the red head as my mouth was claimed again, rough yet not that painful Kanda undoing the straps that pinned my arms behind me. Finally letting me cling on to them liquefied between them as they continued, at a matching speed and pace while never leaving me unfilled, I gasped as they repeatedly hit a spot in side me, crying out as they speed up on top of it, giving no warning as the both came inside me sending me over the edge.

I laid there in bliss as they started to clean up and hide the evidence, carefully holding up pair of tiny engraved bells attacking them seamlessly to my red ribbon each holding up a bags worth of bells probably knowing that after Road stole one, I started to keep my ribbons by the thousand. Before lifting me up to continue cleaning, forcing a soft sleepy sound from my lips as long fingers entered with a warm damp cloth soothing and cleaning me inside and out both chatting away fighting as they went.

"I told you Yu chan that he'd enjoy it."

"Don't call me that and he would have enjoyed it more, if you knew what the fuck you where doing you clueless kinky rabbit."

I groaned sighing "down boys no killing each other until Komui's dead… you two ok?"

"we should be asking you that moyashi chan after all your so soft and willing like a small girl~" Lavi laughed Kanda taking a step back as I fully went into the true black Allen after all I had been supressing my demons even the black they saw was tamed down a few notches.

"Lavi~ do you really see me that way? As nothing but a little uke whom can do naught but obey he semes~ do you see me as nothing but a girl despite knowing I'm a guy ? Do you see me as nothing more than a child? Me who has more stamina then you who could torture you endlessly if I must prove it~ I purred Kanda giving another gulp looking me in the eye hands raised as Lavi's laughter stoped in the middle turning into a soft raspy dry sound, the colour fading from his face before his green eye flashed dangerously and lewdly.

"Is that a threat pet?" Lavi rasped stupidly Kanda sighing sitting down smart guy.

I nodded as Lavi came closer trying to pin me to the bed, blinking when I flipped him under me twisting to chain him to the corners before back-flipping of the bed, knocking the thing so the bedhead was in the air upright leaving Lavi dangling a touch off the ground. Still pretty much naked, I smirked darting sideways as Kanda attempted to grab me, tripping the Japanese boy to the ground under me using the boy divine hair to hold him away from the bed by plating his hair into the nearest thing I could find. Before moving over to the table of confiscated goods humming rummaging through what I knew.

"Allen what are you planning." Kanda hissed really not liking being defenceless Lavi still in shock that I could still move.

"Hush Yuu I'm not going to do anything to you. hell I'll free you in a few seconds but I think I should teach you both a few tiny details about my past, seeing your both want to know and seem to have it in your heads that I'm a girly blushing little child whom is far below you. I don't like that, first off Lavi needs to learn that I will not tolerate those whom dare mock me, secondly you both need to learn that I am twice as dominate then you two. I just prefer it when I'm on the bottom." I spoke.

Grabbing a few items moving over to Lavi prepping him slowly starting with my tongue before shoving as many vibrators I could find into him, all on different setting, each deeper than the last not stopping till I ran out of vibes watching Lavi jolt violently against the bed taking the clips off me and placing them on him. Leaving his mouth empty I wanted to hear and leave him in control sightly, I wasn't going to take his place I just asked for respect, not dominance. I was their equal, their friend not a play thing carefully I tied a cock cage on him, insuring he couldn't cum before placing a few more things up. First securing Lavi's head so he couldn't look anywhere else but where I wanted him too lining up a small table with the few things I was willing to have used, on it before pulling off Kanda's pants.

Lavi gave a guttural sound as I turned away from him my ass fully presented to him but too far away, Kanda blinking trying to work out what I was doing before giving a dark smirk that rivalled my own, so utterly sexy as he glanced over the small tables worth, mentally plotting out what to use. Realizing I wasn't going to top either of them. As I undid his hair my lips latching on to his cock making Lavi watch, Kanda not holding back ramming himself deeper, gripping my hair moving with me to give Lavi a better view of my pleasure filled face. As I contently let him fuck my mouth with his very long dick that tickled as it slid deep down my throat, tilting my head upwards so not to gag licking and sucking where I could watching as Lavi struggled fitfully wanting to be a part of the action. Kanda grunted as the hot searing liquids began to slid down my throat the man pulling back to get some on my face smirking as Lavi snarled.

I crawled closer to the rabbit rubbing my cum covered face on his thigh blinking up sweetly licking his bound member threw the metal bars. Kanda testing the items humming in satisfaction, before tying me to my make shift stand moving the toys within Lavi's sight the lone green eye blinking.

"Moyashi a macho, Usagi who wants some punishing, seeing I don't want to end up like you. I can't untie you but do you mind helping, I think moyashi would like it if you gave orders after all He did leave your mouth empty." Kanda spoke after gagging me.

As I puppy eyes lavi giving my number one best puppy look, filled with lust and tears batting my eyes coyly, my lips puffed out in a pout lower lip tumbling, as if I was going to break down sobbing Lavi cracking instantly taking his eye off me and on to Kanda going over the items a whip, cock ring, lube loss of it, a latex glove, three partially frozen bottles of water, chocolate of all forms pre melted and wrapped, and finally a but plug. Lavi trying and failing to put his big brain into gear still unfocused due to the amount of vibes within him.

A sharp pain struck burning warmly as the whip connected with my hips , I gave moan deliberate raising my head eyes rolling back as Kanda struck me again. Not enough to hurt but enough for the pleasant pain to set in. As I let Lavi soak in the knowledge of what was happening before Lavi gave a grin that could make Noah run away in fear, ordering Kanda to stop before switching to Japanese so I couldn't step in as I felt the gloved hand stretching me slowly moving slowly pushing more of Kanda's hand into me the glove covered in lube going letting the first three fingers in fairly quickly before slowly tantalizing pushing the next finger into me.

"motto hayaku, motto fukaku." Lavi growled.

Kanda sped up pushing almost all of his hand in, in one go clenching his hand into a fist pushing the fist into me, as I trembled it hurt like all hell but not as bad as a tease ripping open my heart like last year. I moaned around my gag letting myself enjoy the sensations, glad that I didn't have to think what to demand. Knowing I could trust them with my life without them destroying me, true I wasn't going to be walking any time soon but that wasn't a bag thing with such willing partners. I say willing as of how easy it was for them to flick- the I'm so kind and loving with only a few kinks, to full sadist switch Kanda I suspected this talent with the ropes had already clued me in that he like no complaints, completely willing lovers who could handle what he gave them but he was also shy and sweet about it. He wasn't the beat you to the floor then grab a paddle but like a jockey lightly applying the whip where needed not that a whip should ever really be used on any animal. Lavi had thrown me I had always assumed he was more of the dress up kind, the one that liked cat girls to say master and beg to suck him, nope I was wrong but again not a bad thing.

I screamed Kanda's hand knocking me from my thoughts, I saw white Kanda's elbow bumping my sweet spot as Kanda kept thrusting opening his fingers stroking inhumanly deep within me, Lavi still barking orders as I heard a the first water bottle open. Kanda shifting so my ass still with in him but it was in the air tilted for Lavi's entertainment, as the frozen liquid was careful poured into me Kanda giving a odd sound, feeling it threw the glove grabbing the next bottle repeating the task till the icy fleck sloshed out of my over filled anus. Kanda ripping his arm out the water being sucked in like a vacuum to reach where it couldn't more being forced into me before the plug sealed it in. My eyes losing focus for a few seconds panting shivering lightly as I was turned over, the true food being put into play as Kanda licked the bitter pouring chocolate off me as I trembled and cried the ring snapping painfully around me bringing me closer to Lavi's state.

Tears began falling from my eyes not from pain but from being overwhelmed the cold liquid was searing and rippling inside me making me feel filled while not satisfying me keeping me already warm body in burning state while the air bubbles started rubbing against my inner walls as everything removing any feelings that lingered from my past. Letting me fully latch on to the two before me, I screamed drooling as the gag was finally remove Kanda lifting me so my mouth was filled with Lavi's unique taste mixed with the metal. My hands clinging weakly to his legs as Kanda unwrapped and heated up a mars bar griping my straining hard on crushing the candy bar around met the roasting caramel sticky and spreading around completely, the nougat breaking into crumbed hunks falling away in a gooey mess.

I gave another scream, my fingers clawing weakly into the cock cage ripping it off Lavi. The vibes popping out of him as his legs encircled my head, pulling me closer his cock as big as Kanda's but nowhere near as long filling my orifice. Kanda began licking the hot mess off my bound body, Lavi using the mattress behind him to trust harder and deeper into my oh so willing lips. My mind going numb again as Lavi tilted my head forward looking at his bound hands with a cheeky grin, as I used my innocence to slash him free the red head falling on Kanda the bed breaking as it hit the ground. My body clean, as Kanda handed Lavi the whip as I continued to pleaser him. The whip biting into my shoulders as I felt teeth sink into my butt, forcing a moan to catch in my throat from the overload, the sharp fang like teeth moving to the plug, as my eyes widened and I began to struggle only kept in check by the sharp whips hitting my back still not enough to really hurt.

I groaned as Kanda letting it slowly drain threw his fingers, making it slosh and sting as the ice was compresses at my opening the water moving up, as I began shifting as my limbs began to numb. Kanda waiting till I was nearly empty pulling away letting to allow a tiny amount of the remaining ice to hit the floor, ramming into me the two taking turns thrusting me back and forth into the other, while running their hands wherever they could reach. Caressing and stroking, teasing the ring still on only me as the two bilingual men turned once more to Japanese hissing huskily into my ear both biting my soft skin.

"**iki-so-da!"** was the vaguest of warnings till both of my entries where filled, as I tried to accept ever drop they had to offer.

My lovers pulling out before gently tugging me to my feet, taking a few steading breaths opening my mouth so they could watch the liquid sliding down my throat, as the rest dripped down my legs. Waiting as I trembled still on the brink bound, yet refusing to drop to my knees. Oh no, this as a lesson to them, sure I was (in always, now even more so) theirs, but at the same time like hell was I weaker than them, I may be younger but I was pretty sure I had the experience firsthand more of this worlds evil. After all there's only so much a book can tell you, only so much one could see and hear without adverting their eyes. One had to feel it personally to get the full effect without bocking it away in denial. Still you could lock it away but not a lot, my body had been painstakingly trained for this kind of rough play while keeping me flexible and able to learn more, I still ran for it only to become a freak show side attraction in a circus till mana stole me away as a parental figure. For him I tried to be innocent I told him then I locked it away, shoving the nightmares deep as I could blotting it out with other horrors such as akuma and killing mana.

Gasping for air as I glared lightly at the pair trying to form the words, to tell them id castrate 'em if the blasted ring wasn't removed, the pair once more pressing themselves into my newly cleaned hole, taking their sweet time in driving me further over the edge. Throwing me off the cliff of love and throwing a bomb to insure I hit the ground faster from the explosion of the ring being removed as my screams re tore through the order. Barely staying standing Kanda smirking in approval at my show of strength and mental games, Lavi sighing with an apologetic grin before whispering in my ear. Lavi speaking in English as Kanda whispered the Japanese version to me in a double sided hiss the two pulling out having let my body milk them during my climax.

"Itta?"

"Did you cum?"

I flushed dropping to my knees wondering how in the name of Marian Cross could we hide this room and its contents, without getting killed. A soft smile on my lip as I weakly kissed them as they knelt to stop my fall.

"Not a weak girl…"I slurred the two laughing at my weak glare, both petting my head dutifully repeating a dual 'I know.'

In the end Lavi had the brilliant idea after quickly dressing everyone, planning on a mad dash to the baths after set up a fire to the room, each keeping a toy and as much lube as possible. Setting the room on fire the smoke alarm acting just as we hit the water careful washing each other till Lenalee entered squealing and taking photos.

"LENA!" I squeaked blushing red as I was coming out of my daze again.

"Let me guess you guys got hit due to that dumb bot and please tell me you had sex! please details I must inform my followers!" the fujoshi cried out.

Kanda growled "yes now shoo."

"Only if you tell who topped ah and don't worry the orders closed down on I and my squad are out the rest are still at it." Lenalee giggled realizing we were the ones who set the fire not that she'd tell as it seemed.

"Toped Kanda and I, controlled moyashi… Kun." Lavi muttered pausing before adding the honofics for a boy Lenalee looking at me with an odd look.

"Treated you like a blushing innocence uke have nighter of you seen, black Allen and wondered why only strip poker? Even I guessed Allen wasn't an amateur but id doubt Cross am I right?" Lenalee gave a sadistic grin.

I nodded yawning cutely " Lavi called me a nod I quote 'moyashi chan after all your so soft and willing like a small girl' like hell I was letting him off easy plus I gave me a chance to show them my own brand of torture. Take it you as well?"

"no one groped me, sadly it appears the effect made me invisible to everyone in the order while it was in the blood stream but I know things its amazing what's online plus what do you think Road and I do while she has someone in her nightmares and your off fighting god knows who or what she's quiet a kind person and she is a follower of my works and I hers." Lenalee sighed in joy as we froze terrified of our only female friend watching as she giggled skipping away my boyfriends smirking realizing how much longer it would take the order seeing we escaped simply from pushing ourselves as it dawned the idea of another round his time with Kanda in the main control.

Omake-

A scream piece threw the Noah mansion as the Noah race towards the sound in fear for the scream little Road the girls pretend father kick open the door to find the girl squealing into pillow-pet dancing around her room giggling most of the Noah groaning heading back to bed complaining about fan girls.

"Road honey what's wrong why did you scream?" Lulu bell spoke Road's eyes glittering.

"My favourite doll the Black-Butterfly posted a new chapter!" at that all but Tyki and the Earl started heading back to bed seeing it was 3 am a time where even they called unholy.

"And?" the Earl yawned trying not to growl at the smallest Noah.

"Samurai-Mr-knife, brainy-the-rabbit and the snowflake-singer are now in a three way relationship!" the girl sung happily resuming her skipping the Earl giving a weird look moving to leave Tyki following till he got to the door frame.

"Wait butterfly that the exorcist girl Lenalee right?' Tyki spoke Road beaming nodding as Tyki's ever so creepy mind clicked the information, being the Noah of pleasure the images of 'that would make Mr-kitchen-knife the boy who killed Skinn- Yuu Kanda, bunny would be the bookman apprentice Lavi and … oh god please tell me that snowflake isn't little innocent Allen Walker did they rape him! That's the only way."

Road giggled "Nope~ you got everyone right and it wasn't rape I'm so proud of my butterfly she's been trying to hook em up since a month after they all met~ and my butterfly quotes from the lips of rabbit's 'dominated kitchen knife and I, controlled snowflake KUN."

Tyki paled further his mind being overloaded from his Noah geans seeing countless ways for the sweet polite exorcist to finally break the view of being a girl seeing the boy in a cat suit as blood poured down Tyki's face, Road handing him a tissue box darting around.

"Wait a damn second how are you and that girl in touch are you staking her?"

"If I'm stalking her he stalking me we read each other's works, I mean what do you think we do when I've got one in the dream world and everyone else is fighting did it never strike as odd that when Lenalee and I leave a battle here wearing make up we both carry a kit on us have a tea party chat things not war related but relationship wise and talk about how to pair them up."

Tykis jaw dropped in fear of the small girl realizing that he was probably the only person whom knew of the two girls where trading secrets even if they didn't tell anything major, they information would tell each other who to target if they wanted to make another back down or lose one they care for but something told him nighter girl was willing to use the information. Simply out of trust for the other girl and their chosen family's, the black order wasn't a perfect place but even Tyki could tell that the main four would never leave each other and each had a second group of friends that was wholly and solely theirs.

Dear mercy did cross know that his adopted son was in a three way? And to top it off how in gods could he face either of the three without blushing to top it off Allen was related to the Noah his late uncle was the runaway! hell the Earl was sure that Allen himself would end up noahfifying over the next year that he started to form a bed room for the boy, they could never take the boy if he somehow retained enough of himself to stay with his lovers. Dear gods who was going to tell the Earl after all he was the 14ths and mana brother… Tykis gaze hit Road the girl giggling sweetly as Tyki gave up too awake to sleep heading for the glorious thing called coffee.


End file.
